


¿Que ves en esa niña?

by Reinbowalexandrite



Series: Eso es Amor [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinbowalexandrite/pseuds/Reinbowalexandrite
Summary: A collection of one shots starting from the beginning, the moment Juliana is distracted by Valentina in the street.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Eso es Amor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810648
Kudos: 43





	¿Que ves en esa niña?

**Author's Note:**

> Might increase rating over time 😏 most comfortable with Teen/Mature rating for now.

Juliana tried not to tune her mother out. It was so ridiculous to think that school was more important when she could make some money getting a job first. But they were in a new place and she knew her mom didn't want her to waste her life without schooling like she did. Still, she just needed to help with money so the two of them could be fed and live in a safe place. Then she could try following some dreams she had never had the time or luxury to have.

She braced for more arguing as she went to respond to her stubborn mother. But a white and silky blouse caught her attention. The fabric was thin and wispy, like lace blowing in the breeze. Her eyes followed the fabric to the cerulean eyes of a young woman with anguish written on her face. Next to her, a young man completely focused on his phone was asking her questions distractedly.

As they passed by the couple, Juliana turned for a better glimpse, surprised by how strong the girl's grief was that Juliana could sense it from the sidewalk. As she stared after the girl, her mouth opened in compassionate surprise and her eyes softened as they gently traced the girl's features. Juliana hoped a look of kindness even directed at the girl's back could help be a salve to the pain she must be experiencing. This beautiful girl with the beautiful clothes seemed to be the loveliest and loneliest Juliana had ever seen.  
"What do you see in that girl?" Lupe cut through her thoughts suddenly making Juliana's heart skip a beat in surprise. She didn't think Lupe would understand all the reasons the girl had captured her attention. Juliana wasn't completely sure herself. So she stalled and finally just told Lupe that it was nothing and that the girl just had beautiful clothes.  
Lupe used this as a way to again assert to Juliana that she should go to school. Then she would make enough money to buy fancy clothes like that. Juliana was still distracted, looking at the girl. Again hoping her kind and gentle look might take the sting out of the girl's pain if even just a little. But she turned to her mom, ripping her gaze from the couple in the street and countered that she could in fact buy nice clothes with money from a job also.  
Her mom rolled her eyes and laughed saying she was going to go apply for a job as she walked into the building next to them.  
Juliana stayed behind and reassured her mom she would follow soon.  
She stood idly on the sidewalk with rapt interest and the same soft look over at the girl who remained in the street. Her and her boyfriend had begun fighting when he accused her of being dull lately by always talking about her grief. The girl was sobbing as she yelled that her dad had just died and how did he expect her to be? Juliana was concerned things might get physical when the girl told him he should get a new girlfriend if she was so boring to be around. He looked like he wanted to strangle her, but when he laid his hands on her for a second, she pushed him away and told him not to touch her. Juliana had tensed up then, ready to fight the guy as needed. A lifetime of being Chino's daughter had taught her to be on her guard and able to fight at a moment's notice. The boyfriend asked the girl to call him when she had chilled out and she yelled after him that she wouldn't.  
Juliana's eyebrows rose in surprise and concern with what she had just witnessed. And the girl's angry distorted facial expression softened into one of exasperation and defeat. For a second, Juliana could have sworn that the girl met her eye. But they both quickly turned away and Juliana figured it might be for the best. She had told her mom she would follow her and she decided now was a good time to do so. She didn't have any time to approach the girl at this point. But that sweet angelic face twisted in anguish stayed fresh in her mind throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, this is my first fic in a long time and hopefully one of many for this ship. Thanks for reading!


End file.
